Rahasia Hinata
by Erune
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini ada yang beda dari Hinata. Naruto dkk. mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?


**Rahasia Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

"Neji!!!!!!!" jerit Hinata dari kamar tidurnya. "Siapin air panas buat aku mandi!" Neji yang agak terkejut segera melihat kalender dan pergi menyiapkan air panas untuk Hinata, tak lupa juga dia menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah mandi , Hinata nggak menyentuh sarapan yang dibuatkan Neji untuknya, malahan Hinata memandangnya dengan cemberut.

"Hinata, kenapa nggak sarapan dulu? Nanti perut kamu sakit." kata Neji.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Sekolah kan lama sampe siang. Nanti Nee-chan kelaperan, lho." Hanabi menimpali.

"Diem deh, cerewet!" Hinata langsung pergi ke sekolah begitu saja, meninggalkan Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang geleng-geleng.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura pun menyapa Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata! Kita berangkat ke sekolah barengan yuk." ajak Sakura.

"Heh. Siapa sudi pergi ke sekolah sama nenek lampir. Nenek lampir perginya berdua bareng pantat ayam aja deh." ucap Hinata sinis.

"Hi...Hinata? Ngomong apa sih?" kata Sakura diikuti tatapan aneh Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata nggak ngejawab dan ngeloyor aja pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata langsung duduk di bangkunya. Teman sebangkunya, Ino, menegurnya.

"Pagi, Hinata! Tadi malem kamu nonton Cerita Segi Seratus nggak di Konoha TV? Lagi seru-serunya loh!" kata Ino.

" Bodo amat." kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Kamu nggak nonton? Sayang banget! Kamu mau aku ceritain? Oh, mau. Gini, si..." kalimat Ino terpotong oleh jeritan Hinata.

"Aku bilang bodo amat, budeg!!!" jerit Hinata di kupingnya Ino. Ino pun terkejut.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Nggak biasanya kamu begini." kata Ino sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya.

Hinata lalu mendengus-dengus seperti banteng. Fenomena itu membuat Ino serta anak-anak sekelas jadi takut dan diem semuanya. Mereka bertekad nggak akan negor Hinata lagi. Guru mereka, Iruka, pun masuk kelas.

Sekarang Iruka sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis, anak-anak memerhatikannya dengan menutup bagian alat vital mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka melihat wajah Hinata yang amat sangat berkerut. Mereka menyangka Hinata sedang mengaktifkan byakugannya. Jadi mereka pikir Hinata mau ngintipin mereka.

Akhirnya, ketegangan selama empat jam di dalam kelas terselamatkan karena sekarang adalah tibalah waktunya makan siang. Naruto pun menyampiri Hinata.

"Hinata! Makan ramen sama aku yuk di kantin." ajak Naruto.

"Nggak!" jawab Hinata dengan muka semerah jus jambu. "Kruyuuuuuk..." perut Hinata tapi menjawab mau.

"Kok nggak mau? Tuh perut kamu minta diisi. Oh! Kamu males ke kantin ya? Tunggu bentar ya!" Naruto pun pergi entah kemana.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto datang.

"Nih, Hinata! Satu porsi ramen untukmu!" cengir Naruto.

"Nggak butuh!" Hinata lalu melemparkan ramen itu ke mukanya Naruto. Lalu dia pergi dengan perut yang menangis.

"Hinata kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Neji, sepupu Hinata.

"Yah. Hinata kalo tanggal-tanggal segini emang kayak gitu." jawab Neji. "Tapi kali ini, rasanya agak keterlaluan."

"Hmm..." kita amati Hinata yuk?" usul Naruto. "Aku penasaran nih, apa yang terjadi sama Hinata."

"Heh. Itu kan mengganggu privasi orang." kata Neji.

"Nggak apa-apa. Emangnya kamu nggak penasaran tah, Neji?" kata Kiba.

"Yah... Nggak penasaran amat sih." jawab Neji.

"Jah! Pokoknya ikut kita buntutin Hinata aja." paksa Naruto.

Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke ngebuntutin Hinata kemanapun hinata pergi. Mereka berenam melihat peristiwa dimana Hinata lagi adu menggonggong sama anjing, ngisengin anak kecil, nangkep belut di sawah terus nyolong jemuran tetangga buat ditaro di got.

"Waduh! Nggak nyangka si Hinata tuh kelakuannya begini." kata Naruto.

"Iya. Jangan-jangan kalo Akamaru lagi aku tinggal berdua sama Hinata, mereka adu menggonggong lagi." kata Kiba.

"Ini sih, biasa." kata Neji yang disambut dengan "Haaaaaa??????" dari kelima orang lainnya.

"Biasa darimana? Ini sih nggak waras." kata Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Masa cewek kerjaannya gitu." sambut Ino.

" Kan udah aku bilang, kalo tanggal segini emang kerjaannya Hinata aneh-aneh. Kayak gini sih masih biasa, biasanya dia malah ngebakar rumah kosong." jelas Neji yang membuat kelima orang lainnya merinding.

Semakin lama semakin banyak saja kelakuan aneh Hinata yang mereka lihat. Semakin sore semakin ekstrim saja kelakuan Hinata. Kelima orang itu pun, kecuali Neji yang udah biasa, nggak sanggup lagi ngeliat kelakuan Hinata dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sementara itu si Hinata baru pulang malam-malam...

"Braaaak!" bunyi pintu dibanting sama Hinata.

"Hinata?" ayahnya Hinata, Hiashi, yang baru pulang dari dinas luar kota pun nyamperin Hinata yang baru pulang. Hinata yang baru pulang pun kaget.

"Huweeee... Ayah!!!" Hinata langsung memeluk Hiashi.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Ayah malah pergi dinas di tangggal-tanggal kayak gini. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Sakitnya nggak kayak yang kemarin-kemarin, kan?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sakit, Ayah. Tapi ada yang lebih sakit lagi! Aaaaa...!" kata Hinata sambil membuka lebar mulutnya. Dengan sigap Hiashi langsung menutup hidungnya karena nafasnya Hinata bau naga.

"Hinata! Kenapa mulut kamu bau banget!? Ayo cepat sikat gigi dulu, nanti ayah periksa.

"Nggak mau! Hinata nggak mau gosok gigi! Kalo Hinata gosok gigi nanti tambah sakit." tolak Hinata.

Hiashi yang nggak tega ngeliat anaknya sakit pun merelakan hidungnya untuk disantap nafas Hinata dan mulai menjelajah mulut Hinata dengan byakugannya untuk mencari sumber penyakit.

"Ah! Ternyata ini biang keladinya!" Hiashi berseru lalu segera mengambil pinset untuk nyabut uban. "Ini dia tertangkap!"

"Wah! Ternyata duri ikan yang Hinata makan tadi malam! Kenapa bisa nyumput di gigi Hinata sih?" kata Hinata.

"Makanya, Hinata, kalo gosok gigi tuh yang bener. Pake sikat gigi jangan pake sikat WC. Arahnya dari utara ke selatan, selatan ke utara. Bukan dari timur ke barat, barat ke timur." cerocos Hiashi.

"Oke deh, Ayah! Sekarang gigi Hinata udah nggak sakit lagi. Sekarang Hinata mau makan, Hinata laper nggak makan dari pagi." kata Hinata.

"Yuk, kita makan bareng. Ayah juga belum makan." kata Hiashi. Mereka pun pergi makan.

Besoknya di sekolah...

"Pagi, Sakura! Pagi, Sasuke!" sapa Hinata. tapi kedua orang itu langsung pergi menjauh. "Kenapa sih sama mereka?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Ino! Kok kamu pindah? Nggak duduk sama aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Euhm... Ehhh... Ya gitu, deh. Soalnya aku kasihan sama Tenten, dia duduk sendiri." jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

"Oh. Yaudah deh aku duduk sendiri aja. Eh! Naruto! Nanti siang mau makan bareng aku nggak?" kata Hinata.

"Ma... maaf, Hinata. Aku dah janjian sama yang lainnya." tolak Naruto. Hinata pun merasa aneh sendiri.

Sepanjang hari itu, nggak ada satupun yang menegur Hinata. Tentu saja karena mereka semua jadi illfeel sama Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata cuma bisa bertanya-tanya aja dalam hati.

-**THE END-**

**

* * *

Makasih dah baca sampe sini ^^. Cerita ini bikinnya waktu gak bisa tidur karena sakit gigi T_T. Maaf kalo ada salah ketik, gak sesuai EYD, jayus sama gak nyambung.**

**Review?  
**


End file.
